house_partyfandomcom-20200214-history
Katherine
General Information about Katherine Katherine is an intelligent person, has a master's degree in engineering and is always on her phone. She is waiting for her boyfriend to show up, but she mentions that they don't really get along well. If you want to get to business with her, "traditional" pick-up lines won't be helpful, show her your academic side. She has deep knowledge regarding technical matters like fixing the microwave or hacking phones. Mean people would say that she is the only reason why Stephanie passed her exams in school, but their relationship is kinda tense. Walkthrough Katherine (v.0.13.3) The rewards for this walkthrough are first trying some topless poses with Katherine and in the end, having sex with her (only once). Preparation - Take the camera on the mirror shelf in the master bedroom. - Go to the SD card right to the laptop in the study room and press "use with", select the camera. - Inspect the empty vodka bottle in the shelf next to Frank. Tell him about it and then take it. - Take the salami out of the fridge. - Go to the faucet in the kitchen next to the stove, click on "use with" and select empty Vodka bottle. - Go into the garage and take the cell phone jammer from the desk next to the power strip. - Go into the room where Stephanie is dancing and take the mysterious key laying on top of the chimney (don't get spotted by Derek or Madison). Going for Katherine Opportunities: "Katherine needs a drink" & "Look at this photograph" - Approach Katherine (either in the Kitchen or Outside) - Tell her that we use the word "need" outside its intended purpose, ask why she keeps looking at her phone, who could ever be mean to her and ask for a drink. - Ask her what kind of drink she likes. - Ask Frank whether he will guard the alcohol all night long and what he thinks about Katherine. - Approach Katherine and select all options except for the one with the glasses. - Tell Frank that you were chatting with Katherine and accept to hand over a topless pic of her. Opportunity: "Katherines dilemma" - Tell Katherine about the deal. - Stand next to her, open the inventory by pressing "I", select the cell phone jammer and press "turn on" (She won't see you). - Wait for Katherine to complain and follow her upstairs into the master bedroom. - Turn off the cell phone jammer again before she starts complaining again and ask her about taking a picture. - Tell her to strip off (need to select both options) - Tell her to pick any pose. - Open the inventory with "I", select the camera and take at least one picture of her. - Tell her to take a break when finished. - Hand over the camera to Frank and take the rum about of the cabinet. Opportunity: "Express yourself" - Hand over the rum to Katherine and ask about a 100% chance to get into her panties. - Press "P" in front of her and walk near every character at the house party. Opportunity: "Katherine's "D"-mands" - Go back to her and approach her twice about the deal. - Follow her into the master bedroom and hand over the salami. - Go out and on the way she will get naked (if not, lock the door, run outside and then come back). - When she is naked, give her the bottle of water and undress yourself by pressing "Y" four times. - Option "Fuck" is available when clicking on her. - By talking to her, you can select from the common three positions. Category:Characters Category:Walkthrough